Starbucks
by Rebecca Calzone
Summary: Percy and Rachel go to Starbucks and run into some girls from school. I tried to make it a bit fluffly but I'm not used to writing romance. Oneshot, Perachel. R/R


Percy sat down across from his friend, handing her her Caramel Frappuccino and sipping on his own beverage. She thanked him and popped off the lid, checking it out of habit before sticking her straw in and enjoying it herself. The Starbucks they were in wasn't too crowded, and they were thankful they didn't have to talk over voices. A scruffy man was clacking away at his sleek black laptop on a cushioned chair in the corner, a small cluster of pretty girls their age were snickering in the table behind them, and the girl at the counter was counting tips, otherwise unoccupied. It was rather peaceful, a peace that Percy hadn't felt in a while.  
Rachel, his companion, was staring bemusedly at a pigeon outside the window with a rather violet plume at its neck, her head cocked as if contemplating how it would look in watercolors. The demigod cleared his throat slightly and startled her from her bird-watching. She blinked the glaze from her eyes and smiled good-naturedly, her eyes now focused on a spot on Percy's face.

"You have something on your face, right – "she wiped at his cheek, a splotch of creamy liquid smeared on her hands "– There" she rubbed it off with a napkin and laughed when he blushed in embarrassment.

"So, are there any more environment-artsy things coming up?" He attempted to save himself by starting a topic that didn't involve his sloppy eating habits. She raised a flaming eyebrow at him, smiling because she knew why he had a sudden interest in how she devoted her free time

"Yeah actually, the art club at school needs funding and so we're selling customized baseball caps to people for the money" She explained

"How do you make baseball caps?"

"You don't, you buy some blank ones and color them"

"Oh, yeah, I knew that…" Rachel laughed

"You probably did, but everyone has moments where they forget something they already know"

"Yeah but 'everyone' doesn't have those moments _all the time_" the raven muttered

"So how 'bout you? Anything new?" She asked over her Frappuccino, slurping it noisily (a tendency she picked up from her times trying to vex her parents). The teenager shrugged

"Not really, its bit quiet lately" He answered

"Too quiet" She whispered ominously. Percy chuckled at his weird friend, and she brightened up at the fact she could amuse him. The pair started a string of small talk, occasionally grinning or pouting at something the other said. They had almost forgotten the café they were in wasn't empty. Almost.

"Aww isn't that sweet. Rachy has a boyfriend" A girl behind them cooed in a saccharine tone after Percy had said something that made Rachel go into fits of laughter. Rachel's limbs froze, her features locked into a scowl. She straightened herself and continued her conversation with the boy in front of her, albeit sounding forced, her mood nearly spoiled. Percy looked over her shoulder at the girls, squirming awkwardly when a brunette smiled coyly at him.

"What's wrong Rachy? Why are you ignoring us Rachy?" A girl with tight blonde curls asked, her voice tainted with mockery. Rachel hunched her shoulders,

"Who –?" Percy inquired but was cut off when Rachel gave a sharp "No one, just ignore them". The girls weren't up for being ignored though, and Percy jumped up from his seat indignantly when one of them threw something that stuck in Rachel's mane of frizzy red hair.

"Hey!" He cut off their sniggers "The Had- Hell was that for?" he was so annoyed he almost slipped, using a god's name instead of the regular curse.

"We're just having fun, right Rachy?" If Percy weren't Percy he would've slapped the girl, who was quite obviously bullying his friend, and it was well-known that Percy wasn't a fan of bullies. Now that the half-blood got a good look at the group he recognized them from school. These were the girls who would gossip about everyone's business and thought they were all-that just because they could play sports and pass classes without blinking an eye. For a second Percy considered doing something like dumping his drink on them, like they do in the movies, but reconsidered because he already has a bad reputation as it is, and he didn't want to start something when he didn't need to. He took in a deep breath and said calmly

"Look, we really don't want any trouble" Before the blonde- wasn't her name Chelsea? - could retaliate with something (probably sarcastic) one of the girls' ringtone sounded, interrupting the minor confrontation.

"Yea? Starbucks, no, the one from across the big library at the corner…. Actually I _did _say something. _Yeah I did. _Shanon Williams, McKenna Falcot, and Brianna Cheals…. Why? Now? _Please. _Why not? _Ugh _fine." She pocketed her phone and mouthed "my stepmom" to her friends, whom then started packing up to leave.

"Bye Rachy!"

After the girls had gone Percy retook his seat at the small table. An awkward moment later Rachel sighed and asked if they could go, Percy obligating without hesitation. They started walking back to Percy's apartment, having ditched their empty foam cups in the first trashcan they passed, the bitter air nipping at their faces as they made their way down the sidewalk.

"So" Percy attempted, the silence making him uncomfortable

"So" was the redhead's reply

"Who were those girls?"

"Just some girls from school"

"Do you know them, or…?" Rachel sighed

"What do you think Percy? Who do you think they were? How do you think I know them?" She wasn't in the mood right now

"I think I know what I think but I can't think of it right now because I'm having one of those moments where I know I know something but I can't think of it" Percy recalled their earlier dialogue. Rachel stopped her tracks, going over the words, before cracking up rather dramatically. But that was okay, Percy didn't care how unnecessarily extreme she was taking it, because he started laughing just as hard. They didn't even get weird looks, because this was New York and nobody really cared. Rachel sobered after a few minutes and gained and apologetic expression

"Sorry about all of that" Percy grinned and slung his arm over her shoulder, pulling her into a hug

"It's fine. I just don't like seeing you being pushed around like that" She smiled and returned the hug.

"You're too sweet for your own good" She leaned into him unconsciously and hesitated before reaching up and pressing her lips to his cheeks.

"I think I'll make you a hat too, free of charge, and I think I know what I'll put on it" She whispered into his ear. Percy shivered from the feel of her warm breath and pulled her closer, inconspicuously pulling a wad of gum, courtesy of the Blonde, out her hair.

She was right, it was quiet, too quiet… and he liked it that way.


End file.
